2000 productions
Production ]] ;VOY Saison 6 * 12 janvier - Première diffusion de * 19 janvier - Première diffusion de * 26 janvier - Première diffusion de * 2 février - Première diffusion de * 9 février - Première diffusion de * 16 février - Première diffusion de * 23 février - Première diffusion de * 1 mars - Première diffusion de * 8 mars - Première diffusion de * 15 mars - Première diffusion de * 19 avril - Première diffusion de * 26 avril - Première diffusion de * 3 mai - Première diffusion de * 10 mai - Première diffusion de * 17 mai - Première diffusion de * 24 mai - Première diffusion de ---- ;VOY Saison 7 * 4 octobre - Première diffusion de * 11 octobre - Première diffusion de * 18 octobre - Première diffusion de * 25 octobre - Première diffusion de * 1 novembre - Première diffusion de * 8 novembre - Première diffusion de * 15 novembre - Première diffusion de * 22 novembre - Première diffusion de * 29 novembre - Première diffusion de & ---- * Star Trek: The Experience se poursuit à Las Vegas Naissances / Décès * 9 janvier - Mort de Stephen Edward Poe * 10 janvier - Morts de Arthur Batanides, John Newland * 19 janvier - Mort de Chuck Courtney * 21 janvier - Mort de Bernie Bielawski * 25 janvier - Mort de Tom Pedigo * 31 janvier - Mort de Gil Kane * 6 Mars - Mort de John Colicos * 12 Avril - Mort de Christopher Pettiet * 24 Avril - Mort de Rhodie Cogan * 15 Mai - Mort de Richard Geary * 21 août - Mort de Sam Freedle * 7 Septembre - Mort de Richard Keith Singleton Marchandisage Romans Pocket Books TOS * mai - Réédition de "Vulcan's Heart" de Josepha Sherman et Susan Shwartz * juin - Publication de "New Earth" #1: "Wagon Train to the Stars" #89 de Diane Carey * juin - Publication de "New Earth" #2: "Belle Terre" #90 de Dean Wesley Smith et Diane Carey * juillet - Publication de "New Earth" #3: "Rough Trails" #91 de L.A. Graf * juillet - Publication de "New Earth" #4: "The Flaming Arrow" #92 de Kathy Oltion et Jerry Oltion * août - Publication de "New Earth" #5: "Thin Air" #93 de Kristine Kathryn Rusch et Dean Wesley Smith * août - Publication de "New Earth" #5: "Challenger" #94 de Diane Carey * octobre - Publication de "Rihannsu" #3: "Swordhunt" #95 de Diane Duane * octobre - Publication de "Rihannsu" #4: "Honor Blade" #96 de Diane Duane Pocket Books TNG * février - Publication de "Gemworld, Book One & Two" #58-#59 de John Vornholt * avril - Publication de "The Valiant" de Michael Jan Friedman * 29 août - Publication de "The Genesis Wave, Book One" de John Vornholt * 28 novembre - Réédition (souple) de "I, Q" Pocket Books DS9 * mars - Publication de "Millenium" #1: "The Fall of Terok Nor" de Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * mars - Publication de "Millenium" #2: "The War of the Prophets" de Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * avril - Publication de "Millenium" #3: "Inferno" de Judith & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * juin - Publication de A Stitch in Time #27 de Andrew J. Robinson Pocket Books VOY * novembre - Publication de "Dark Matters" #1: Cloak and Dagger #19 de Christie Golden * novembre - Publication de "Dark Matters" #2: Ghost Dance #20 de Christie Golden * décembre - Publication de "Dark Matters" #3: Shadow of Heaven #21 de Christie Golden Pocket Books Sharnerverse * avril - Réédition (souple) de "The Mirror Universe Trilogy" #2: "Dark Victory" de William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * juillet - Publication de "The Mirror Universe Trilogy" #3: "Preserver" de William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens Pocket Books autres sagas * Publication de "Star Trek: Enterprise Logs" comprenant 10 histoires chez Pocket Books ** "The Veil at Valcour" de Diane Carey ** "World of Strangers" de Diane Carey ** "Though Hell Should Bar the Way" de Greg Cox ** "Conflicting Natures" de Jerry Oltion ** "The Avenger" de Michael Jan Friedman ** "Night Whispers" de Diane Duane ** "Just Another Little Training Cruise" de A.C. Crispin ** "Shakedown" de Peter David ** "Hour of Fire" de Robert Greenberger ** "The Captain and the King" de John Vornholt Romans audio Simon & Schuster Audioworks * mars - Publication de "Millenium" #1: "The Fall of Terok Nor" (DS9) * avril - Publication de "The Valiant" (TNG) * juillet - Publication de "The Mirror Universe Trilogy" #3: "Preserver" * septembre - Publication de "The Genesis Wave, Book One" (TNG) E-romans Pocket Books TOS * Publication de "The Covenant of the Crown" de Howard Weinstein * Publication de "Demons" de J.M. Dillard * Publication de "Web of the Romulans" de M.S. Murdock * Publication de "Corona" de Greg Bear * Publication de "The Prometheus Design" de Sandra Marshak et Myrna Culbreath * Publication de "The Tears of the Singers" de Melinda Snodgrass * Publication de "Mindshadow" de J.M. Dillard * Publication de "Triangle" de Sandra Marshak et Myrna Culbreath * Publication de "Timetrap" de David Dvorkin * Publication de "Deep Domain" de Howard Weinstein Pocket Books DS9 * Publication de "Trials and Tribble-ations" de Diane Carey * novembre - Publication de "The Dominion War" #3: "Sacrifice of Angels" de Diane Carey Comics WildStorm Comics TOS * Avril - Publication de "All of Me" de Tony Isabella et Bob Ingersoll WildStorm Comics TNG * Février à mai - Publication de "Perchance to Dream" de Keith R.A. DeCandido ** Partie 1/4: "To Take Arms Against a Sea of Troubles" ** Partie 2/4: "By a Sleep to Say We End" ** Partie 3/4: "In the Sleep of Death, What Dreams May Come" ** Partie 4/4: "Enterprises of Great Pitch and Moment" * Juin - Publication de "Embrace the Wolf" de Christopher Golden et Tom Sniegoski * Novembre à février 2001 - Publication de "The Killing Shadows" de Scott Ciencin ** Partie 1/4: "The Trap, Part I" ** Partie 2/4: "The Hunted" WildStorm Comics DS9 * Août à novembre - Publication de "N-Vector" de K.W. Jeter ** Partie 1/4: "N-Vector, Part I" ** Partie 2/4: "N-Vector, Part II" ** Partie 3/4: "N-Vector, Part III" ** Partie 4/4: "N-Vector, Part IV" WildStorm Comics VOY * Janvier - Publication de "False Colors" de Nathan Archer * Juillet - Publication de "Elite Force" de Dan Abnett et Andy Lanning * Septembre - Publication de "Avalon Rising" de Janine Ellen Young et Doselle Young WildStorm Comics * Novembre - Publication de "New Frontier": "Double Time" de Peter David Autres publications * Avril - Publication de "The Definitive Star Trek Trivia Book" * août - Publication de "The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion" * octobre - Publication de "Seven of Nine: Women of Star Trek Extension" cartes à collectionner * Publication du mensuel Star Trek Magazine * Publication des décorations Hallmark Éditions francophones * Publication du Coffret VHS films 1 à 9 AdA DS9 * mars - Publication de "Héros Déchus" #5 / "Fallen Heroes" de Dafyd ab Hugh * Publication de "Trahison" #6 / "Betrayal" de Lois Tilton * Publication de "L'Enfant de la Guerre" #7 / "Warchild" de Esther Friesner AdA VOY * mars - Publication de "Incident à Arbuk" #5 / "Incident at Arbuk" de John Gregory Betancourt * Publication de "Le Mangeur d'Etoiles" #6 / "The Murdered Sun" de Christie Golden * Publication de "L'Ombre d'une Chance" #7 / "Ghost of a Chance" de Mark A. Garland & Charles G. McGraw Fleuve Noir Shatnerverse * Publication de "Le retour du voyageur" #55 / "Spectre" de William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Publication de "Sombre victoire" #56 / "Dark Victory" de William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * Publication de "Les préservateurs" #57 / "Preserver" de William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens cs:2000 (produkce) en:2000 productions it:Produzioni del 2000 nl:2000 producties Category:Chronologie de production